Love between the Sabertooth Dragons
by ThatGrayFanGirl
Summary: Sting Eucliffe has always loved Rogue Cheney, his partner in work. Until now, Sting's love and sexuality have remained a secret, but is it time to come out?
1. Chapter 1- Is this my chance?

Sting Eucliffe was a ladies man. Females would constantly swoon over him, burying him in their love. Although he wasn't a big fan of it, he kept quiet. After all, what would the citizens of Fiore say if they found out one of Sabertooth's top wizards was in fact, gay? He had known since he first met Rogue that he wasn't straight. He laughed to himself. Who wouldn't turn for Rogue? With his jet black hair and crimson red eyes, Rogue was irresistible. Not to mention his near perfect body with the mouth-watering abs. Sting clutched his nose as he got too deep into thoughts of Rogue. Why was he so attractive?! Sting scowled. He wanted Rogue more than anything right now, but he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Rogue Cheney was dating Yukino. Sting spent days trying to register the thought of his love with a woman, but it would always destroy him. The two love birds would walk past, and Sting's heart would ache for the longing of Rogue's touch. He would sometimes regret joining Sabertooth because of Yukino. It had been his idea in the first place. He cursed, blaming himself for Rogue's relationship. If they hadn't joined Sabertooth, Rogue could've been his. After all, Sting wasn't exactly ugly himself. His toned abs were constantly on show, his ripped biceps begging to burst through the short sleeves of his crop top. Sting knew how to take care of himself. He always made 100% effort to look his best after all. His creamy blonde hair was not a strand out of place. How can Rogue NOT notice this?! He asked himself this every day, but always failed to conjure an answer.

It was a regular day in the guild hall. Rufus was sat in a quiet corner reading, Orga was singing to himself...and Yukino was crying by the bar. Sting looked around for Rogue, but he was nowhere to be seen. He smirked. This was his chance. With Yukino and Rogue separated, he could confess his love! He tried to contain his excitement as he charged through the guild hall, heading for Rogue's private study in the back. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the whispers travelling from mage to mage like a virus.

"Really? They broke up? Why?"

"I heard Rogue cheated."

"Oh come on, he isn't like that! I heard Yukino has feelings for Natsu Dragneel!"

"Now that's plain stupid. They probably just argued."

"I bet it was his obsession with Gajeel, you know, that iron dragon slayer from Fairy Tail?"

Sting didn't wait to hear any more. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst through the doors of Rogue's study, slamming it shut behind him. A bewildered Rogue was sat at his desk, a half eaten rice ball in his hand. Sting could feel his cheeks warming as he hid away from the confused shadow dragon slayer. Rogue made his way over to Sting as he retreated to the corner of the room. His cheeks were a fiery red as Rogue turned his face to face his.

"Well I'll be damned, the almighty Sting Eucliffe is blushing like a little school girl." Rogue smiled his crooked, sexy, irresistible smile and Sting lost all sense of control. He cupped Rogue's face in his hands and crashed his lips onto his.

"Mission Accomplished." He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2- Rogue wants a turn?

The rain pounded against the city's cobbles as Sting walked the streets alone. Flashbacks of yesterday's events kept re-appearing in his mind, constantly reminding him of Rogue's reaction.

***flashback***

Sting felt his cheeks burn with a fiery blush as he passionately kissed Rogue. His dream was coming true! He went to wrap his arms around his waist, but this turned out to be a step too far. Rogue pushed him away, sending him crashing into a chair. Sting stared at his partner in shock, his cheeks still a burning red. Rogue stood there, panting heavily, his cheeks a warming pink. His eyes were sparkling but he was unable to get his words out. He silently pointed at the door for Sting to leave, trying to hide his growing blush. Sting left in a hurry, barely looking at his love as he left. He ran past the gathering crowd outside of Rogue's office and burst through the doors into the bustling city. That was the last time he saw Rogue.

***present day***

Sting was unable to conjure up the courage to revisit the Sabertooth guild hall. He scowled to himself. Rogue had probably told everyone he came across. Sting fought back the tears as he ran out of the city walls, the rain soaking him to the bone with every step he took. He ran deep into the forest, refusing to stop. All he could think about was Rogue. His kiss, hiss touch, his hair...

"GAAAH! WHY MUST YOU BE SO ATTRACTIVE ROGUE CHENEY?!" Sting screamed at the top of his voice. Panting heavily, he collapsed under the shade of a willow tree, hugging his knees as he replayed the events of yesterday through his head. He smiled to himself as he remembered Rogue's warm touch, his lips touching his own. Then his thoughts moved to Rogue's irresistible body, and he quickly covered his nose to prevent the blood dripping. He didn't even notice the Shadow Dragon Slayer creep up beside him.

"You always had a thing about letting your anger out in the forest, didn't you Sting?" Rogue let out a silvery chuckle as Sting yelped from surprise, a warm pink blush filling his cheeks.

"Sh-shut up! I-I just came out here t-to be alone all right!" Sting stuttered as he tried to control the burning blush spreading.

Rogue continued to laugh as Sting struggled to contain his childlike habits of showing off and turning away. As Sting slowly turned back, he gasped in shock. Rogue was smiling. But not just a normal smile. This had to be THE sexiest of all smiles, the crooked smirk causing Sting to lose control once again.

Rogue laughed loudly. "You really cannot resist a bit of the dark side can you Sting Eucliffe?"

Sting turned away in embarrassment as his cheeks became a burning red once more.

Rogue sighed heavily, then punched the tree. Sting whipped around in alarm, shock coursing though him.

"Well Mr Light Dragon Slayer, you're lucky I can't resist the light sometimes. I think it's best you show me the way through my darkness." With the crooked smile spread across his face, Rogue pressed Sting against the tree and kissed him with all of his power before the stunned Light Dragon Slayer could react.

"My turn to take control," Rogue whispered.


	3. Chapter 3- Things heat up!

The darkness surrounded Sting as Rogue's kiss got more vicious. The light was fading. But Sting couldn't help but crave more. As his wrapped his arms around the shadow dragon slayer's waist, he felt Rogue's tongue beginning to explore his mouth. Sting reacted by pulling Rogue closer, a sense of yearning in his hold. Rogue wasn't letting up, and the kiss got more passionate. Rogue began to slide his tongue down Sting's neck as he explored the younger dragon slayer's body. He smirked as his hand crawled up Sting's shirt, the smaller teenager moaning in delight as he traced Sting's toned stomach. Sting immediately began to remove the many layers of Rogue's outfit as he kissed his neck, hearing the dragon slayer's breath getting heavier. He smirked as the last layer fell to the floor. The stopped for a second, observing each other. Most of Rogue's clothes lay in a heap on the forest's floor, whilst Sting's had been ripped to shreds. Sting drooled at the sight of Rogue's abs, whilst Rogue just simply looked Sting up and down, not giving anything away in his facial expression.

"Damn, this kid is..is...mine." Rogue smirked.

Sting couldn't help but smile. He had Rogue. His life was complete.

"You know Sting, the forest isn't an ideal place to make out with someone." Rogue's crooked smile had returned, and Sting lost control once again. He leaned forward, pressing himself against the larger dragon slayer. He began to lick up Rogue's stomach, making sure to go extra slow as he reached Rogue's neck. Rogue was burning hot, but Sting carried on kissing his neck, leaving the occasional mark to make Rogue his.

Rogue was annoyed. He wasn't going to let Sting take control. Before Sting could react, Rogue pushed him to the ground, lying across him so that they were making direct eye contact. Sting's cheeks were now burning a fiery red. Rogue smirked. He began to trace the outline of Sting's hip bones as the light dragon slayer shivered and moaned in delight. He began to tease Sting, pulling at the hem of his trousers slightly before releasing it again. He could tell Sting was getting frustrated, which was all part of the plan. He lowered his head so that he was directly by Sting's ear. He began licking the teenager again, his tongue reaching Sting's mouth once again as the passionately kissed.

Sting couldn't take this any more. He could feel 'it' raging. He flipped Rogue so that he was now on top, and began to undo Rogue's pants.

"This is my field of expertise shadow boy, I am taking charge." He yelled. Rogue just stared blankly into the distance as Sting leaned in for another kiss. Rogue turned away at the last moment.

"Not so fast pretty boy, the forest has eyes." He whispered. On that note, Rogue stood up and began to dress.

Sting sat up and began looking around, confused. Then he saw them sat in the tree. He scowled as he cheeks burned.

"Way to kill the mood, Lector, Frosche."


End file.
